What's A Godfather To Do?
by James's Fire
Summary: It's Harry's 5th birthday. So Sirius buys him the one thing every wizarding child wants. A toy broom. Sirius only has 1 rule. Never fly without him watching. What happens when Harry breaks that rule, What will Sirius say and or do? Nonslash PLEASE REVIEW!


OMFG!!! it's been forever since I've written something. I'm so sorry that I've abandon my other stories, but I've had no inspiration for them what so ever. This story came to me a few days ago and when I was lying in bed I would play this out in my head. And I thought this would make a really good fanfic. So one night when I couldn't fall asleep, I grabbed my notebook and just started writing away. This story took up 22 pages in my notebook but only cause I write big. At first I thought not to post this on here, but then I got some reviews for my other stories and they were very flattering, saying how great it was or what a good writer I am and that's when I knew I would post this here. I really missed writing, but I'm just glad to be back. I really hope yall like this as much as I did. I hope I've improved on my writing skills a little bit.

**SIRIUSISGOINGTOBECOMINGBACKINBOOK7**

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you.", Came the sing song voice of Sirius Black.

"Happy Birthday Dear Harry, Happy Birthday to you.", Harry cracked open his eyes and sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Sirius placed a tray on Harry's lap. Harry smiled at his breakfast. It was a huge buttermilk smiley face pancake with whipped cream for its eyes and mouth, chocolate chips sprinkled on the mouth, cherries for its eyes and powdered sugar sprinkled everywhere.

'_Yum_', thought Harry as he grinned up at his godfather.

"Thank you so much for breakfast Siri.", Harry said with a mouthful of pancake.

"Sallow then speak Harry.", Harry grinned sheepishly but complied. "and think nothing of it, it's the least I could do for my favoritest godson in the whole wide world."

"Siri, I'm your only godson.", Harry said finishing the last bit of his birthday pancake.

"All the more reason to spoil you rotten on your", Sirius gasped in mock horror. "Goodness me!, your 5th birthday all ready! Your growing up so fast.", Sirius dramatically fell on the end of Harry's bed and pretended to sob, quite loudly in fact. Harry placed his tray on his bed side table and crawled on his godfather's back.

"Siri don't cry I'm not going anywhere.", Harry said trying to pry Sirius's hands away from his face. Sirius suddenly flipped Harry over and began tickling him mercilessly.

"Ahahah...Siri...please...ahah...stop.", Harry said in quick short breaths in between his laughing.

Sirius finally took pity on his godson and sopped his attack . He scooped Harry in his arms and placed a big loud kiss on Harry's cheek. Harry giggled.

"I love you so much Harry.", Sirius said with love shining in his eyes.

"I love you too Siri.",Harry gave his godfather another hug before Sirius put him on the floor.

"Alright Harry, why don't you take a bath really quick before we go out today.", Sirius said with a playful smack on Harry's bottom, as he ran into the bathroom.

Sirius smiled and thought to himself '_I must be the luckiest man alive to have a kid like Harry in my life._'

**HP&THEDH HP&THEDH HP&THEDH HP&THEDH HP&THEDH**

Later that night as the clock stroke 9 in walked Sirius Black carrying his godson's stuffed animals, left over food, balloon and his godson himself seeing as he was currently fast asleep in his arms, clearly worn out from the days events.

Sirius placed Harry's stuffed animals in his room, his food in the kitchen and let the balloon float about all while balancing his godson in his arms. He walked back to the living room and placed Harry on the couch. Sirius stood up to fully survey Harry. He was so worn out from the day at the fair, he just fell asleep on the way home.

'_I should really out him in his own bed..._' That's when it hit Sirius that he had forgotten to give Harry his biggest present of all. Sirius raced up the stairs to fetch it from his closet. He'd been saving up forever it seemed to buy this from his beloved godson. '_How could I have forgotten_'

Sirius raced out of his room and down the stairs but paused as he reached Harry's sleeping form in the couch.

'_Should I wait till morning the give it to him, I really should let him sleep, but on the other hand it won't be his birthday tomorrow...Oh what the heck he can always fall back asleep in a few minutes._' Sirius shook himself from his thoughts and kneeled down to Harry's level.

"Harry...Harry...Come on, just wake up for a minute then you can go back to sleep.", Sirius said gently shanking Harry then lifting him up into a sitting position.

"What is it Siri...can't it wait till morning.", Harry said snugging into his godfather's chest.

"Well we can, but then tomorrow it won't be your birthday anymore.", Sirius said gently prying Harry off him and reaching down for the present.

"Here Har-bear, your final gift on the day.", Sirius gently laid the gift in front of Harry, watching his godson's reaction all the while.

Harry's eyes widen comicly and then he started ripping way the wrapping paper as if he wasn't dead asleep 5 minutes ago.

"Is it really what I think it is... No it can't be..._gasp_...oh but it is.", Harry's jaded eyes filled with happy tears as he launched himself at his godfather. It was the new kids broom Harry wanted so badly. "Siri thank you thank you thank you", Harry said as he hugged Sirius.

"Siri can we go fly it now, please please please.", Harry said with big pleading eyes. Sirius just laughed took the broom from Harry and placed it on the coffee table. He picked up his godson from the couch and started up the stairs. Shushing Harry's protests.

"Well I'm glad you like it Harry, but it'll have to wait til morning, seeing how its to dark to fly outside."

Sirius walked to Harry's room placed Harry on his bed and went to grab his night clothes for him. Sirius handed Harry his clothes and sat on the end of his bed, his face growing quite serious. Sirius turned so he was facing Harry.

"Harry I only have one rule about your new broom, ok. You are never and I mean never allowed to fly without me with you, am I understood?", Harry nodded his head. "Good I'm only looking out for you Harry, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you.", Sirius said with a slight tremble in his voice, but cleared it away.

"Promise me Harry, promise me you won't disobey me.", Sirius said looking directly into Harry's eyes.

"I promise Siri.", Harry said.

"Ok good...now lets get some sleep we've had a long day", Sirius tucked Harry under his covers. "Good night Har-bear.", Sirius said giving Harry a kiss on his forehead.

"Good night Padfoot.", Harry said sleepily. Sirius tuned down the lights as he walked out of Harry's room and down the hall to his own. Harry tuned over and his last thought before falling asleep was, '_Siri didn't know that I had my fingers crossed the whole time._'

HP&THEDHHP&THEDHHP&THEDHHP&THEDHHP&THEDH

THE NEXT MORNING

Harry cracked his eyes open and looked at his alarm clock, '_7:23AM_' it read. Harry threw his covers back and walked quietly out his room and down the hall to his godfather's room. He cracked open the door and saw Sirius still sleeping. He closed the door gently and ran down the stairs to get his new broom.

'_Siri is going to be so proud of me when he sees me flying without him_', Harry thought as he marched out of the house and into their back garden.

'Ok...how do you do this? Oh right', Harry mounted his broom and kicked off from the ground. His broom gently increasing in height, but went no higher then 7 feet. Harry felt so proud of himself for just being in the air. Then he slowly started to fly around the garden. Harry let out a giggle of delight as he was making his way around the garden.

MEANWHILE IN THE HOUSE

Sirius cracked open his eyes sleepily . He sat up and stretched, looking blurry eyed around his room. He could have sworn he heard Harry laughing.

Sirius threw back his covers and softly padded over to his window over looking the back garden. He lifted the shades and stretched as the warm morning sunlight graced his body. Sirius stopped mid-stretch at a sight that nearly made his heart stop. Harry his beloved 5 year old godson was outside riding his broom just after Harry had promised him he wouldn't ride it without him watching. Sirius's shock quickly turned to anger as he ran from his room and down the stairs to the back door. He wrenched it open and yelled.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

Harry looked down at the face of his furious godfather and gulped in fear. Harry knew he was in huge trouble. He slowly descended, jumped off his, and walked with his head bowed and broom in head. Sirius was beyond angry. Harry could literally feel him seething from 2 feet away. Harry opened his mouth to try and explain but Sirius cut him off.

"Don't even think about making excuses, just get your arse inside...NOW!", Sirius watched as his godson scampered inside and tried to make a run for his room, but Sirius stopped him.

"Don't even think about it...couch, now!", Sirius was so angry he couldn't even speak in complete sentences. He took a deep breath and headed for the couch as well. He sat down and looked at Harry before he spoke.

"Harry I am absolutely furious at you right now, I just have one thing to ask. Why Harry, why did you directly disobey me.", Sirius looked at his godson's face and saw tears making there way down his precious face. Sirius shook his head '_No, I'm not going to let that faze me or my decision._'

"I-I thought...you w-would have been proud of m-me.", Harry hiccupped, still crying.

"Harry I am not at all proud of what you did and I'm trying very hard right now just to keep my temper in check.", Sirius took another deep breath. "As punishment for disobeying me Harry, I'm taking your broom away and you'll get it back this time next month.", Sirius stated calmly.

"But Siri! A whole month! Please...y-you can't do that to me!", Harry said almost historical.

"I can and I just did. I mean it Harry no broom for a month. Now go up to your room, I'll call you down when breakfast is ready."

Sirius watched as Harry lept off the couch and ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door.

Sirius put his face into his hands and sighed '_What a morning_.'

The rest of the day was a quite one. They only spoke during breakfast and lunch and only to say "Pass the butter" or something. It was now almost 9:30, so Sirius started up the stairs to tell Harry it was time for bed. He walked toward the door and found that it was cracked open a tiny bit. Sirius stopped and watched Harry for a moment.

Harry was sitting on his bed, his back facing the door, in his quidditch footie pyjamas and it seemed he was looking at a moving picture of James.

"I wish you were here daddy", Sirius heard him tell the picture. "you would have been proud of me.", Harry sighed, but smiled a small smile. "I love you daddy.", Harry placed a kiss on James's picture and set it back on his bed side table. Harry crawled into bed and turned out the light.

Sirius moved away from Harry's doorway and found he had a lump in his throat and tears in his eyes. He walked away from Harry's room and into his own.

**SIRIUSISCOMINGBACKINTHE7THBOOK **

Harry's punishment month as Sirius dubbed it dragged on forever. He and Harry spoke as much or less then they did the very first day. Even with Sirius trying to lighten the mood. Harry was just not willing to talk to him, but Sirius felt like that was all about to change, seeing how it was Harry's last day of Punishment.

Harry was sitting in his room looking at an old family album. Sirius found Harry doing this a lot during the past month. Sirius burst Harry's door open and jumped on his bed, immediately getting Harry's attention.

"Guess what today is.",Sirius said with a huge smile on his face.

"My last day of punishment.", Harry said very nonchalantly.

"What yes it is, so what say you to a bit of a flying lesson.", Sirius said expecting to see Harry's face light up at the though of flying, but... strangely it didn't.

"No thank you Sirius.", That was another thing Harry started doing this past month. Harry never called him Sirius, he always called him 'Siri', or 'Padfoot'. "I just want to stay here."

"But Harry, I though you would have loved to go flying."

"No thank you Sirius.", Harry said turning the page of his album, still not looking at his godfather.

Sirius was so sure Harry was going to say yes and they could finally start talking again. Sirius sighed, then suddenly a thought struck him. '_Maybe Moony could help me out_.'

Sirius ran downstairs and to the fireplace. He grabbed a fistful of floo powder, threw it in and yelled "REMUS LUPIN'S FLAT!" Sirius opened his eyes and called out for his friend.

"Moony you home!", Sirius grinned at the sight of one of his best friends. Remus kneeled down in front of his fireplace.

"Hey Sirius, what's wrong?",he asked concerned by the look on his friend's face.

"It's Harry Moony, He just isn't talking to me, like I just came down from his room and asked him if wanted to go flying and he said no! Remus he isn't going to talk to me so I was hoping you could talk to him for me?", Sirius asked hopefully.

Remus sighed, he wished they could work it out on their own, but there was no harm in talking to Harry himself. "Sure Padfoot, I'll be over in just a second."

"Thank you so much Moony, Harry's in his room and I'll be in the back garden if you need me, I think I'm going fly for a bit, just to clear my head.", Sirius said right before he left.

Remus stood up, grabbed some floo powder and yelled "SIRIUS'S BLACK'S COTTAGE!" and he was of in a whirl of green flames. Remus landed on his feet and stepped out of the fireplace. He brushed himself off and headed for Harry's room.

Remus walked up the stairs and down the hall to his nephew's room. Harry didn't even raise his head as the door opened.

"I don't want to talk Sirius."

Remus smiled. "Well I'm not Sirius, but I was hoping you'd talk to me?"

Harry's head snapped up as he smiled his first real smile in weeks. "Moony!", he yelled as he launched himself into his uncle's arms. Remus stepped back to regain his balance, then carried Harry back onto his bed.

"Remus I'm so glad to see you", Harry said hugging his uncle.

"I'm glad to see you too Harry, but like I said I was hoping to talk to you."

"Sirius asked you to, huh?,"Harry said getting off of Remus's lap.

"Yes he did Harry, and since you won't talk to him, maybe you'll talk to me." Harry just kept his eyes downcast.

"Harry can you please tell me why you haven't been talking to Sirius? Are you made at him or something?", Remus asked.

"No I'm not mad at him, I just wanted to stay out of his way, because I thought he hated me after I rode my broom.", Harry said tears welling up in his eyes.

"Harry Sirius could never hate you no matter what you do. He loves to death Harry, I can promise you that."

"I just want Siri to be proud of me!",Harry said through his tears.

"I'm sure he is--"

"NO! He isn't he told me so!",Harry said sobbing into Remus's side.

"Harry listen to me Sirius was not proud of you disobeying him and going behind his back, but believe me Harry he brags about you all the time, he couldn't be anything else, but proud of you. It's just now he thinks YOU hate, because you aren't talking to him."

Harry's eyes grew wide. "But I do love Siri!"

"Well, why don't you go and tell him that, he's in the back garden.", Remus said with a smile.

Harry jumped off his bed and ran out his room and down the stairs. He opened the back door and stepped outside looking for his godfather.

'_There he is'_ Harry spotted him landing on the ground with his broom.

"SIRI!", Harry yelled and took off running towards his godfather.

Sirius looked up and his face broke into a grin. He dropped his broom and opened his arms to receive his godson. Harry jumped into Sirius's waiting arms and knocked him flat on his back.

Sirius laughed and regained his balance.

"Siri, I'm so sorry for disobeying you.", Harry cried into his shoulder.

"Hey now, none of that, ok.", Harry nodded as Sirius wiped his tears away with his thumbs. Harry gave him a watery smile and Sirius returned it.

Harry sighed and laid his head on Sirius's shoulder. "I love you Padfoot."

Sirius smiled and kissed Harry's forehead.

"I love you too Har-bear."

"Now how bout that flying lesson?", Harry grinned and nodded as they went back inside for his broom.

**SIRIUSISGOINGTOBECOMINGBACKINTHE7THBOOK**

Yayay, I'm quite proud of myself, It really does feel good to be writing again, but I'm pretty sure now that I'll only be doing one-shots not chapter stories. I can't handle that, because I have school coming up and it's too much pressure for me to take. Anyways I really hope yall like this, it's just a cute little plot line and I just branched off on it. PLEASE REVIEW!!! after getting a few for my old stories I realized how much I've missed them. **And if you review please don't tell me things I already know. I know I repeated some words a lot, like launched and siri and some others and please don't tell about the characters being OOC, I can tell they are and that's the way I wrote them**.

I'm really glad I got to write this before Deathly Hallows comes out, OMG I'm so excited, I'm gonna be at the midnight party for it, it's gonna be so awesome. Another reason why I'm glad I got this out before DH comes out is because I know that a lot of yall or all of yall are going to shut yourselves up in your rooms, because I know that I am, just so I don't get spoiled. Anyways, I hope yall are going to a midnight party for DH and I hope yall don't get spoiled, much love and thanks for reading my story.

Btw that Sirius is going to be coming back in the 7th book is not a spoiler, it's just something I firmly believe in. Yall will c padfoot is gonna come back : )

Much love

_James's Fire _


End file.
